Tea Meets Her Real Match
by buffyfaith19
Summary: This is a femslash story. This takes place after Tea's episode. Michelle finds about Tea kissing Tony and her reaction is a lot different than Tea had expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tea Meets Her Real Match.**

**Show: Skins US.**

**Pairing: Tea/Michelle**

**Rating. K**

**Summary: This is a femslash story. This takes place after Tea's episode. Michelle finds about Tea kissing Tony and her reaction is a lot different than Tea had expected. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Bryan Elsey and MTV Networks.**

**Chapter 1**.

Michelle stormed up to Tea at her locker, "I can't believe you fucked Tony."

"What?" Tea asked, holding back a smile, "We didn't fuck okay. He was trying to prove he was match for me and we kissed and that's it. I laughed at the whole thing and I'm guessing his pride got hurt, so now he's using you to lash out at me."

"Okay, what the hell were you doing with him in the first place?"

"It's a long story and it has nothing to do with us, it's our families. I know it sounds bad, but my dad sort of asked me to date the son of someone he does business with. When I got there it turns out Tony is the son. We spent the night talking and then I guess he wanted to prove he get have sex with anyone, so he made a move on me."

"And you let him?"

"I've been looking for someone who was interesting, who could match me and I thought maybe he was that person, but he wasn't." Tea explained, but with Michelle still giving her the evil eye, she knew she had to be a bit more convincing. "Seriously, I wasn't into him at all. I was into the 'idea' that he might be my equal, but that's not true, because I want a girl, not a boy."

"I still don't like that you kissed him. I thought we were friends."

"I know and I'm sorry. It should never have happened." Tea said, doing her best to reassure her friend. "I'm telling you that I have no interest in Tony at all. None. He's a friend and that's all it ever will be."

"I want to believe you, but all the girls want Tony." Michelle said, "It's hard enough dealing with all my insecurities, but I don't need to worry about you hooking up with him to."

Tea leaned in and put her hand on Michelle's arm, "I totally get why you're upset, but I'm not a threat to you and Tony."

Finally able to relax, Michelle shifted from angry to curious in a millisecond, "Okay, but I have to ask, why would you think he was a match? If you like girls, I've always wondered why you never hit on me. Am I not your type?"

"Don't go there." Tea said with a sigh, quickly turning away from Michelle.

"Why not?" Michelle asked, turning Tea around to face her, "I've seen you flirt with Daisy and I saw you kissing Betty and countless other girls, but you don't even look at me half the time. Am I really that repulsive to you?"

Tea shook her head and rolled her eyes, "There's no way this conversation is going to end well so drop it."

"I think you owe me an answer after making out with my boyfriend." Michelle said, folding her arms in front of her chest to further enhance her point.

"Fine, but just remember I didn't want to do this." Tea said, making sure she had her disclaimer in place before she continued, "The problem isn't that you're repulsive, it's the opposite. I think you're beautiful, smart, sexy and funny and I hate that you're with Tony. I know we can never be together, but I guess the selfish part of me doesn't want you to be with anyone."

Michelle stared at Tea for a few seconds before a smile crossed her pretty face, "Are you just messing with me?"

"No, that's the truth." Tea said firmly.

"Why do you assume I'm not interested?"

Tea shook her head at Michelle's question, "Um, the fact you have your tongue in Tony's mouth every time I walk into the room is my first clue."

"Well, I had an image to keep up, but you know what, in a small way I was trying to make you jealous."

"Okay, now who's messing with who?" Tea asked with a smile.

"I don't get the whole lesbian thing, but that doesn't mean I don't find you interesting." Michelle said, not taking her eyes off Tea, "You're like a female version of Tony, only with less of an ego. We get along well and maybe I've always wondered what it would be like to be another girl."

"Stop right there." Tea said, changing her stance from uneasy to upset, "I'm not going to be your little project. If you want to explore your bi curiosity find another straight girl to do it with."

"Hey, why are you mad?" Michelle questioned, "You don't want relationships with girls anyway, so I thought this would be perfect."

"Well, you were wrong." Tea stated emphatically, "Do you even understand how weird it would be for us if we did have sex? Do think you Tony wouldn't find out? He would, then what? Then it would cause more problems. It would probably ruin our friendship and I don't have many friends, so no thanks, I'm not going to do it."

"What if saying no ruins us?"

"Oh come on Michelle, that's just stupid." Tea said with a laugh, "We're fine just the way things are. Why don't you talk to Daisy about this, because she has some of the same thoughts as you. You could help each other out."

"I like Daisy, but I like you a lot more." Michelle said, sliding in a little too close to Tea, "There's something about you that I can't get out of my head. You're not like other girls. You're sexy without even trying. I wonder how many boys would be interested in me if I didn't show off my breasts all the time."

"Well, they are quite impressive." Tea said with a smile.

"You know what I mean." Michelle grinned, "Even Tony looks at them before he looks me in the eyes. But, you're not that obvious. You look me in the eye first and then you look at my breasts. It's a subtle thing, but I like it." Michelle smiled as Tea couldn't help but have another look at her cleavage.

After taking another look at Michelle's breasts, Tea quickly looked Michelle in the eyes again, "We aren't going to have sex Michelle."

"Never say never." Michelle said with a sexy smile as she turned and walked away. Tea couldn't help but watch and smile at Michelle's ass as she walked away in her short, short skirt.

**Tea's bedroom**.

Tea lay on her bed, still daydreaming about Michelle, wondering how she never picked up on any signals from her over the years. Her cell phone brought her back to reality and she reached over and picked it up. She groaned at the sight of Tony's name flashing on her screen, but flipped on her phone and lay back down, "What do you want?"

"I heard about your talk with Michelle and I see you told her your version of the night's events and now are filling her head with your lesbian ideas? That needs to stop. Stay away from Michelle. She's not into girls so just stay away."

"You don't tell me what to do Tony." Tea said, quickly sitting up in her bed, "Why are you acting like this? Is it because of what happened after we kissed? I'm sorry I laughed. I probably shouldn't have, but that's how silly it felt. I'm not into you. It doesn't matter if we match up mentally, because I'm not just into guys. Would you stop being mad for a second and remember that we're friends."

"We were friends." Tony snapped, "Do think we're going to be friends if you try and take Michelle from me?"

"Oh god, she's just curious." Tea said, confused by Tony's paranoia, "Stop worrying about it. She's with you. I told her that."

"No, she's different. I can see it in her eyes. Whatever you two talked about has her thinking things that she shouldn't be thinking. She's not a lesbian. Stop trying to make everyone a lesbian."

"Yep, like I have that kind of power. I'm good Tony, but I'm not that good." Tea said with a bewildered sigh.

"You make jokes about everything don't you?"

"So do you." Tea shot back, "We're a lot alike, that's why we get along so well. But I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend so just back off."

"I know everyone in school and I pretty much know everything you two talked about because of that. Michelle is mad at me already for kissing you, so that's the only reason she's even talking to you. She wants to use you to get back at me."

"That makes no sense. She should want to poke my eyes out not put her tongue in my mouth."

Tony shrugged, "Well, she's upset, she's not thinking straight, but she is straight, just so you know."

"Yes, so you keep telling me. I get it, Michelle isn't into me. Okay, message received, now is that all?" Tea asked, not hiding her annoyance at the conversation.

"Don't ruin things okay, stay away and we won't have any problems."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying we can't even hang out? You, me, Michelle? We're not friends now?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out for now." Tony said, "If this blows over then maybe we can see, but I don't want to be around you right now."

"That's ridiculous." Tea said, flabbergasted by Tony's stubbornness, "Michelle is still my friend. I'm not going to stop seeing her, so you better find a way to deal with it."

"Don't push this Tea. You know I don't lose."

"You don't lose because you haven't gone against me before, but if you push this…just don't okay."

"I have to go now." Tony said, quickly ending the call with Tea.

Tea slammed her cell phone down on her bed and rolled over and buried herself in her blankets.

**End of Chapter 1**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**.

**Northern Soul**.

Betty smiled as Tea walked up to her, "I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"I wasn't sure either, but a lot has happened since we had sex and I thought maybe it was time to think about a second date."

"I'm glad to hear that, so should I ask what made you change your mind?"

Tea shook her head, "It's not important, but I think I've been afraid to get close to anyone and I don't want to end up alone and miserable, so here I am."

"I can't imagine you ever being alone." Betty said as she took in all of Tea's deliciousness, "You're too beautiful for that. I should tell that you I've never been in a relationship with a girl either. You were right when you called me a scaredy cat, but that actually helped me try and face my fears."

"I could tell that by the kiss in the cafeteria." Tea said with a smile, "I was a bit upset by that at first, but I think it's good you kissed me. I needed to snap out of my little world and that sure did it."

"What happens now?"

"Well, we could talk or dance or we could go back to my place?"

Betty smiled widely at final option offered to her, "As much as I'd love to talk and dance, I can't turn down an offer to go back to your place. I loved it so much the first time."

"Alright then, let's go." Tea took Betty's hand and led her out of the club. She held her hand tightly as she walked up to her car, but just as she leaned in to kiss her, she was interrupted by Michelle.

"What's going on here?" Michelle asked, as if she were a jealous girlfriend.

"I'm taking Betty home, what are you doing here?"

Michelle ignored the question and turned to Betty, "Could you give us a couple minutes please."

"Sure, I'll go freshen up." Betty said with a smile, even though she was anything but happy.

Once Betty had gone back inside, Michelle glared at Tea, "You're taking her home to fuck? You can't do that."

"I what?" Tea asked with a confused smile.

"You think this is some game for me, but it's not." Michelle said, stopping just in front of Tea and looking her right in the eyes, "I have real feelings for you. I don't know what they are or what they mean, but I like you and I don't want you being another girl."

"Michelle, you don't get to tell me what to do." Tea said, trying her best not to sound as annoyed as she was, "That's not a good idea. I don't do well with threats."

"I'm not doing that." Michelle yelled, frustrated that Tea would think such a thing, "Can't you see that I care about you, you know, a bit more than just as a friend? Would a friend be so upset that you were about to have sex with some girl? I need you to hold off on the sex okay. Just give me some time to deal with Tony and then we can figure out what to do next."

"We? There is no we Michelle." Tea said bluntly, "Why are you doing this? You're not gay. I don't think you're bi, so that leaves a very bi curious girl who has a fantasy in her head and can't get rid of it. The minute we have sex you're going to be scared straight again and you'll be back in Tony's arms before I can get dressed."

"Stop acting like you know me so well. I'm not just some bimbo you know." Michelle said, "Maybe I act like one around Tony, but I'm with you now. It's just us here, I have no reason to lie. When I look at you I get more turned on then when I'm having sex with Tony."

"I didn't need to hear that." Tea said, turning away from Michelle, "I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm not the answer. I can't be. Tony's already pissed at me and you're just going to make it worse."

"Tony isn't part of this." Michelle snapped, "The only thing that matters is what you feel about me. Are you saying you're not attracted to me at all? If that's true I'll be disappointed, but I'll get over it, but if you are into me, then what's the problem? Look at me and tell me you don't want to kiss me."

Tea looked at Michelle's soft sweet lips and knew she couldn't lie, "I'm not going to be your fantasy."

"You're so much more than that. I like you as a person. I don't like a lot of girls you know, I don't like a lot of boys either, but you, I like a lot. You're fun, you're honest, you're so confident and that's sexy, it is." Michelle smiled, enjoying being so close to Tea, "Isn't it possible that you've just helped bring out all these feelings that were always inside me? Why is it so hard to believe that I can be attracted to you? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're beautiful."

Not wanting any part of the conversation, Tea refused to budge, "We just had this talk 8 hours ago. I thought you'd be with Tony right now."

"Tony's in a pissy mood, I don't need that. He doesn't appreciate me anyway. I didn't mind being his trophy girlfriend, because he did the same thing for me, but I'm bored with that now, I want something real. I want someone like you."

Tea put her hands on Michelle's shoulders, "How about you go home and take a cold shower and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"No, I don't want you fucking that girl." Michelle yelled, while grabbing Tea's arms and pulling them down in front of her, "I know it makes no sense, but it really bothers me that you're with her. I know you like girls and I know she kissed you so you must like her, but could you please not sleep with her tonight?"

Tea smiled, "You're actually kind of cute when you're being insane."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Michelle said with a smile, "There is a difference between being insane and deeply infatuated with a beautiful girl."

"Okay, let's just say for arguments sake that I take you up on this, tell me how see things going for us?"

Michelle jumped at the chance to make her case, "Okay, well, I see us going on a date, like normal people. The whole dinner and movie thing, but since we already know each other so well, we're way ahead of you and Betty. I just want us to spend some time together. I don't just want sex, but I admit that's something I think about a lot, but I don't want be another notch on your belt either, I want to be someone you enjoy being with. I think I match up well with you. Even more than Tony ever will because I'm a girl and you like girls."

Tea could only smile at Michelle's in depth answer, "You've put way too much thought into this."

"No, I just want this to happen." Michelle said with a cute smile, "So, are we in agreement, no sex with Betty?"

"I've never seen you so persistent with anything." Tea said, enjoying Michelle even more than usual, "Okay, here's what I can do. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I won't sleep with Betty tonight. But, we need to talk tomorrow about a whole lot of things before I ever agree to think about any of this happening for real. Tony is number one on the list. I'm not doing anything until you break up with him."

Michelle's smile faded in a flash, "Wait a minute. Why do I have to do that? What if you dump me after one day or something, then what?"

"I'm not sneaking around behind Tony's back." Tea stated firmly, "We may be fighting right now, but he's still my friend. Would you want him sneaking around behind your back?"

"That's not fair. You don't have to break up with anyone."

"Actually I do, because I just told Betty I was ready for more than just sex, so I'm in the same boat as you."

"That's not quite the same as having a boyfriend, but I guess you're right. This is not going to be fun." Michelle said with a sigh, "Tony is such an ass when he doesn't get his way. He was so paranoid that you and I were going to hook up and this is going to make him right yet again."

"I know it's not fun, but if we do this we're going to do with a clean slate. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went."

Michelle couldn't stop smiling or staring at Tea's soft sexy lips, "I feel like I should kiss you goodnight."

Tea backed up as she saw Michelle lick her lips, "As tempting as that is, I can't touch those lips until we're both free."

"Awe, oh well." Michelle said with a cute little pout, "I know one thing, when we finally do kiss, it's going to last a very long time, because I love to kiss and I can see kissing you for hours on end and never ever wanting to stop."

"Hold that thought and I'm sure we can do something about it soon."

Betty walked out of the club to see the two girls standing very close together. She marched quickly up towards Tea, "Did you need more time?"

"No, Michelle was just leaving." Tea said, abruptly backing away from Michelle.

"Yes, I'm sorry I interrupted your evening." Michelle smiled at Tea and then walked off happier than she'd been in years.

Tea turned to see Betty looking very unhappy, "I'm sure this didn't look good, but there's a reason for that."

"It's okay. I'm not blind, but I thought you meant what you said inside, about starting over, wanting to have more than just wild sex, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry." Tea said, knowing it sounded pretty flat, "Michelle's going through something right now and I need to help her with it."

"She's not the one Tea, you know that." Betty said, a direct dig at Michelle being straight.

"I don't want to get into that, but I am sorry for leading you on." Tea said, cringing at the situation she was in, "I really wanted things to work out with us, but I've known Michelle for a long time and we have a history and I don't know what's going on with her, but I need to find out."

"She's not gay. She's with Tony and she seems pretty happy with him." Betty said, once again pointing out the obvious, "I can't believe you're going to throw away any chance we have for something real on the off chance that Michelle has switched teams all of a sudden? Do you even see how absurd that is?"

Tea couldn't help but smile at the question, "Yes I really do, but a big part of me is curious as to what will happen. If it doesn't work out, well at least I know I tried, but after talking to her tonight I think maybe this is more than just some fantasy of hers."

"Then you really are delusional because she's as straight as they come."

Not wanting to argue, Tea just nodded, "Okay then, I guess I'll find out the hard way."

Betty couldn't hide her displeasure in Tea's decision, "You do that, but I'm not going to wait around for you to sleep your way through the entire school before you find out that we could've been so great together. Goodbye Tea."

"Betty. Come on, don't be mad." Tea turned to follow her, but Betty wasn't about to stop and soon she was out of sight. Leaving Tea to feel horrible at what she'd just done.

**Tony's home**.

Michelle waited on the porch for Tony to come outside, even though she dreaded what was about to happen.

Tony walked outside, closed the door behind him and as he leaned in to kiss Michelle, she pulled back on him, giving him the first sign of things to come, "Well, this is a first, Michelle not wanting to kiss. Something must be up."

"Yes, there's something I need to tell you." Michelle kept moving until she was on the sidewalk, "I know things have been kind of tense between us the last few days and I hate to say it, but they're about to get worse."

"That's just great." Tony said, his worst fears about to come true, "This is about Tea isn't it? You just can't shake that stupid fantasy."

"I don't think it's a fantasy anymore." Michelle said calmly, "I know you don't want to hear this, but what I feel for Tea is real. I just need to find out what's going on with me and that's why I have to break up with you."

"What? You've got to be kidding me? Why?" Tony asked, totally caught off guard by the bomb Michelle just dropped, "I don't care if you want to go experiment with Tea, I've been asking you to be in a threesome with her for a year now and you keep saying no, so why is that? If you're saying you like her, then why wouldn't you want to be with her? That was the perfect opportunity for you to live out your fantasy, get it out of your system and we would all move on."

"I guess I didn't want to share you or her." Michelle replied, "I don' think a threesome is something that people who are in love do. I think it's for people who are trying to keep their relationship alive, so they do all kinds of things, but you shouldn't want to be fucking other girls when we're together and you shouldn't want me to be fucking anyone else either. How is that about love?"

"Michelle, let's not go overboard here." Tony said, backing away when the other L word was mentioned, "We're in high school, we're not in love, we're hanging out. We have fun. We have sex, but love is for when you're older, like 30 or something. Anyway, we don't have to break up. Go do what you want to do with Tea, I can wait."

"Why would you want to? That's not the Tony I know. I expected you to be upset." Michelle said, confused by Tony's reaction, "Maybe that's because you don't love me, so you don't care what I do with anyone else."

"Why are you turning this against me?" Tony questioned, "You're the one breaking up with me. You're the one who needs to have sex with Tea to get your head straightened out. We never talked about being in love, so it's not just me here."

"Maybe I thought I was in love. It's pretty clear I wasn't, because I thought this would hurt a lot more, but you made it easy. We are over though. I am ending this tonight."

"You'll never be happy with her." Tony yelled, hating the thought of losing anything, even a girlfriend, "She's not into relationships, you know that. And more to the point, you aren't a lesbian, so what the hell are you even doing? Why are you ending us? You won't last two days with Tea. The moment you have sex you'll come to your senses and Tea will be onto the next girl, so either way this isn't going to end well for you."

"I guess that's for me to find out."

"Fine. We're done. That's it." Tony screamed in rapid succession, "When things fall apart in your little fantasy don't come crying to me, because I'm not taking you back now ever, not after you've been with her."

"Well, that's more like the Tony I've come to know so well." Michelle said with a sad smile, "I wish we could stay friends, but you don't seem to want friends, just people who follow you around and laugh at your jokes. I want more than that and if it's not Tea, well I'll find someone who does care about me as a person, not just my tits."

"You never complained before, so don't act like this is my fault. If you wanted more from us you should've said something."

"Fair enough, but I guess I was hoping you'd be the one who wanted more." Michelle said, strangely calm as her relationship was coming to an end, "Anyway, I don't hate you, no matter how angry you are right now and I hope that in time we can be friends again."

"Not going to happen." Tony said angrily, seething at the thought he was being dumped, "The moment you hook up with Tea we are over. All of us. I don't want anything to do with either of you."

"That's going to be a little hard since we have same friends and go the same school."

"I have a feeling that once I talk to my friends they will be on my side. Who wouldn't feel sorry for me now? My girlfriend dumps me for a lesbian, even though she's not a lesbian and only wants some sex. I think I'll do quite well as the victim."

"Only you would try and use this against us." Michelle said, hardly surprised by Tony's anger, "Don't be so bitter. I'm not going to argue with you. But I wouldn't bet against Tea either. You're going to find out that the people you call 'your' friends like Tea a lot more than they like you."

"I guess we'll find out about that tomorrow." Tony said with a smug smile. He turned and walked towards his house, opening the door and going inside without saying another word.

Michelle shook her head in disbelief, but knew this was exactly how she expected things to go.

**End of Chapter 2**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**.

** School**.

Tea walked into the hallway with Daisy by her side, not sure what to expect since she didn't get a call from Michelle last night. She walked to her locker as Daisy continued onto hers, put her jacket inside and pulled out her books, turning around to see Tony standing in front of her, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"No, I guess you wouldn't." Tony said, his trademark smile nowhere to be found as he glared at Tea, "I suppose I should congratulate you on stealing Michelle from me. Nice work."

"I'm not going to argue about this. You know that's not what happened."

"From where I sit, it is. So now it's time to see how things play out." Tony paused for a moment, letting out a brief sigh, "You know, I went to bed last night wanting to be a better person, to let bygones be bygones, but I just can't be that person. You know I'm a better match for you, but you can't handle that, so you ran to Michelle. I can't let that go."

"Would you stop lying." Tea said, hating the way Tony argued, "In case you still haven't got it through your head, I like girls. So it doesn't matter if we make good friends, that's all we can ever be. You know I didn't go after Michelle. Why are you turning this into some kind of war?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess when I lose my girlfriend to a lesbian who laughed at me when we were making out, I get a bit annoyed. I'm silly that way."

"Whatever, I'm not going to do this. If you want to be mad, knock yourself out. I need to get to class." Tea said and began to walk away.

Tony waited a few seconds, but still couldn't let it go, "Why couldn't you just turn her down? Why? I'll never understand that. You know she's straight, you know this isn't going to work out, you know that it's ended two friendships and will probably end your friendship with Michelle when this falls apart, so I have to ask, is it going to be worth it?"

Tea stopped walking, turned around slowly and shook her head at Tony, "I can't say anything that's going to make you feel any better, so if you want to hate me, go ahead. I'm not doing this."

"Good, walk away. What else is new."

Michelle stepped in front of Tony, "Why are you yelling at her in the middle of the hallway? Can't you just let it go?"

"No, I can't." Tony said with a forced smile. He watched Tea as she made her way down the hallway and looked back at Michelle, "Maybe you should go chase down your new girlfriend, because I have nothing to say to you." He walked away from her and never looked back.

"Tony. Tony." Michelle yelled, but she knew he wasn't about to stop for anything. She turned around and ran down the hallway until she'd caught up with Tea, "What did he say to you?"

"It's not important." Tea said, doing her best to act strong, "I just want to get through this day."

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night." Michelle said, looking around the countless kids walking past them, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like talking about all this front of them."

"Wait a minute." Tea said, her mind racing to all kinds of conclusions, "Are you saying you don't want anyone to know that we're together? In case you forgot, I'm a lesbian and everyone knows it, so they're going to know. Besides, Tony will make sure everyone knows. Is this a problem for you?"

"I don't know, but I guess I didn't think about that. I always imagined us alone, but I can handle this. It's fine." Michelle said, feeling confident she meant what she said, "So, was Tony mean to you? I know he can be pretty cruel when he's mad."

"I knew what was coming, so I'll deal with Tony. How are you? What happened last night?"

"I had it out with Tony and then I went home and I got into fight with my mom and she found out from someone that I had been seen smoking pot and she was upset. So she took my cell phone from me."

"You don't have a regular phone anywhere?" Tea asked with a confused almost disbelieving look.

Michelle shook her head, "Nope, my dad hates them. He's a big fan of cell phones, so that's why we all have them."

"Well, I'm guessing from Tony's reaction today that he isn't about to be stay friends with you either is he?"

"Oh, he's just hurt." Michelle said, not taking it very seriously, "In his mind, his two favorite girls just twisted a knife in his heart and pushed it all around and maybe we did a little. But, we can't control what he does. I'm fine. I know it might not be fun around for a while, but I'm actually just happy to see you right now. You always make me smile."

"Good, because we're going to need to keep these smiles on our face to get through the next few days."

"I don't know what I'm allowed to do here." Michelle said, her head filling with all kinds of fun thoughts as she stood so close to Tea, "I want to kiss you right now. I want to hug you and tell you everything is going to be okay. I'm just not sure what's okay with you. Would you hate it if hugged you? That's not bad is it?"

Tea smiled, "No, of course not, but you seemed a bit worried about what everyone would think, so I didn't think you'd want to have any PDA's in school."

"That's just me being afraid, but when I'm around you I don't care. I really don't. I want to be near you and I want to kiss you. You're going to have to let me know what is and isn't okay at school."

"I haven't really thought about it." Tea said honestly, "I like that you want to kiss me, but you know that everyone's going to be talking if we're making out in front of them."

"Let them." Michelle said with a wicked grin. She slid in close to Tea and happily put her lips on Tea's soft lips and kissed her for the first time, not caring one bit that everyone in the vicinity of them had stopped to watch the kiss unfold.

Tea hesitated for a moment as she felt Michelle's soft lips pushing against her own, but as she felt Michelle's hand slide down over her ass she couldn't hold back any longer and pushed Michelle up against the locker and began kissing her hard and deep. She held Michelle's face with one hand, while her other slid down , wrapping her hand around her waist, kissing her like they were only two people on earth.

It wasn't until the repeated sound of someone clearing their throat that caused the two girls to come back to reality. Tea turned to see the librarian giving her the evil eye. She smiled, while keeping her arm wrapped firmly around Michelle, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is." Ms Walton said angrily, "I want both of you to go down to the principal's office. This kind of behavior is not acceptable in the school."

Tea stepped forward, staring down at the much shorter school librarian, "What behavior would that be?"

"You know what. Now get going."

"This is ridiculous." Michelle said, jumping into the fight, "Every day in school you've seen me kissing Tony and you never said a thing, so what's wrong with me kissing Tea?" Michelle stepped right up in Ms Walton's face, "I have an uncle who's a lawyer. A human's rights lawyer and I bet he'd love to sue you for discrimination, so maybe you should rethink your bigoted behavior or you might be out of a job."

"I will not be threatened by you young lady."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Michelle said, "What you're doing is wrong and you know it. If you want to take your chances in court, then I call him right now." Michelle waved her cell phone in front of the woman's face.

The woman fumed under her breath, looking around at all the students who had gathered around and forced a smile on her face, "This is a warning then, but I'm going to the principal and make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Good, because then you'll have a whole school suing you." Michelle yelled. She gave the woman a sneer and pulled Tea in for another very passionate kiss, while the whole school cheered them on.

The woman let out a huff and stormed down the hallway.

Tea smiled at Michelle, "Maybe you're a match for me after all. You were amazing."

"Well, she pissed me off and nobody is going to tell me I can't kiss you when I want to." Michelle said proudly. She held Tea close and smiled, "You bring out the good in me."

The buzzer went off before they could kiss again, but as they went their separate ways Tony stepped off to the side and grabbed his cell phone. He pulled up a picture on his phone of Tea and Michelle kissing in the hallway and smiled as he waited for someone to pick on the other end.

"Hello." A female voice asked.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Marvelli, Tea's mother?"

"Yes it is. Who am I speaking to?"

Tony slid into a supplies closet for more privacy, "I'm a concerned friend of Tea's and I'm afraid I have some news about her you may not like. Are on you a cell phone right now? I'd like send a picture to you that's creating quite a stir at school."

"What are you talking about? What kind of picture?"

"Well, I suppose there's no easy way to say this, but it's Tea and another girl kissing in the middle of the school."

"No. Tea would never do that. She knows it's wrong. I don't believe it."

"Of course it's hard to believe such a thing, but I do have the proof here. As someone of faith myself, I can recommend a number of good places that may be able to help Tea." Tony said, holding back is laughter, "If you just give me your contact information I can send you the picture. Or if email is more convenient that will work to. I think it's best you see this for yourself so you know what you're dealing with. Don't lose hope, Tea can be saved with the right help."

"I just can't believe this. Tea's a good girl. She's a bit wild, but she's not a lesb...she's just not. We would know."

"I'm sending it to you now. I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it's for her own good. She needs to get help as soon as possible."

Mrs. Maravelli gasped when she saw the picture of her daughter kissing Michelle in the school, needing to sit down to keep from falling over. She shook her head and covered the picture with her hand, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, but please know I did this for Tea. Goodbye."

After taking a lot of long deep breaths, Mrs. Marvelli promptly called her husband. She told him of the picture and he hung up and rushed home as fast as he could.

**End of Chapter 3**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

**Lunchtime at the school**.

Tea made her way into the cafeteria, feeling the eyes of the school watching her every move. She looked around for Michelle and smiled as she spotted her at their usual table. She slid in beside her and gave her a soft kiss, "So how was your morning? Any problems?"

"Not really." Michelle said, nodding slightly, "A lot of people staring all the time, but mostly they were pretty positive. I had science with Tony and he ignored me the whole time, but other than that I just kept thinking of you and the morning just flew by."

"Well, did you see anyone else?" Tea asked, "I saw Daisy and she seems fine with everything, but I haven't seen Stanley, Chris or Abbud."

"They aren't going to stop being our friends." Michelle said, more than happy to reassure Tea.

As Tea was looking around the cafeteria she saw her dad come marching towards her and he did not look happy. He stopped in front of her table, letting out a sigh and shaking his head at her, "Get your things, we're leaving."

Tea looked at her dad as if he were crazy, "Leaving? I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't make this harder than it is. Your mother wants you out of here. She thinks it's a bad influence on you."

"Where is the coming from?" Tea asked, more than confused by her dad's behavior, "She can't say enough good things about this school. She's always telling me to get involved in school activities and now she wants me gone, just like that? What's really going on?"

Her dad let out a sigh and lowered his voice, "If you must know, someone sent her a picture of you and I believe that girl beside you kissing in the school. Your mother is not taking this well."

"It was just a kiss. What's the big deal?" Tea asked, more than prepared to be on the defensive, "I'm guessing if the picture was me kissing a guy we wouldn't be having this conversation. No, we wouldn't because she'd be inviting him over for dinner and planning our wedding."

"This is not the place to discuss it. Come with me and we'll talk about it on the way home."

"No. I did nothing wrong." Tea said, her voice growing louder by the second, "Since you're making a spectacle of yourself and me, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you what that picture probably already did, but I'm gay. Maybe I should've told you before, but judging by this reaction I was right not to."

"I don't know what to say. You're young and things can change, so let's not get into this. Please just come with me."

"How many times do I have to say no before you get it? I'm not going with you." Tea yelled, hating the idea of arguing with her father, "I knew mom would flip out, but I thought you'd understand. Don't you? Or do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Don't ever question that." He said instantly, "but this isn't something your mother and I expected. Why did you go on that date with that boy then? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have put you in that position if you had."

"I wanted to help. I don't mind that, but this is who I am." Tea said, "You don't have to like it, but I need you to respect it. I'm still your little girl, I always will be. If mom can't handle this that's fine, but I've finally got to the point where I actually want to go college and I'm not giving that up because she's living in some prehistoric world where gay people don't exist."

"Okay, I'll go, but we are going to talk about this tonight."

"Dad, there's nothing to say. She either accepts me for who I am or she doesn't." Tea said, dreading the idea of doing this all over again once she got home, "Can't you just talk to her and make her see that I'm still the same person, I'm still her daughter. I didn't change, I'm not evil. I might be a brat at times, but that's got nothing to do with who I kiss."

"I'll try and talk to her, but I think it'll mean more coming from you. Just tell her what you told me and I think she'll come around. You have to remember that she's got very strong beliefs and this conflicts with them and it's going to take some time to let them go."

"I have lots of time, but I'm not going to be yelled at because I kissed a girl."

"Well, I will see you at home after school."

"Okay."

Once Tea's father had left the cafeteria, Michelle gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. I knew this would happen one day and I guess that day is today. I just want to know who sent that picture, but I guess I don't have to look very far." Tea spotted Tony smiling at her while leaning against the wall of the cafeteria, "Look at him, that smug look on his face. I can't believe he would stoop this low. He really picked the wrong person to piss off today."

Michelle grabbed Tea's arm and pulled her back to her seat, "Tea, don't let him get to you. He's mad and he's acting out, but you don't want to make it worse."

"Really? I should just smile and give him a victory? That's not how I do things." Tea growled, staring daggers at Tony, but turned back to Michelle after getting sick of Tony's smug face, "I didn't pick this fight, but I'm not running from it either. I've got a lot friends on the football team and they're a lot bigger than he is."

"You can't have him beaten up." Michelle said with a cute smile, "Come on, that's going too far."

Tea wasn't quite as amused, "How you can defend him after what he just put me through?"

"I'm not, but you're better than that." Michelle said, sliding off her chair and getting to her feet. "Come with me. Please."

Reluctantly, Tea took Michelle's hand and followed her out of the cafeteria. She walked through the mostly deserted hallways and out the main doors of the school. She led the way into the parking lot, stopping at her car, "Okay, I just wanted to get you out of there, but I also wanted to be alone you for a while. I'm really sorry about what just happened, but maybe this is for the best."

"How do you figure that?" Tea asked, unable to see the positive in the day's events.

"Well, you've told me for a long time that you've wanted to tell your family and you just couldn't find the right way. Maybe there isn't one and I know this was the worst way for it to happen, but you're dad seemed pretty cool with it really. He wasn't thrilled, but he is on your side. As long as he is there's a much better chance of your mom coming around."

"Maybe, but she's so fanatical about all this. She's not shy about saying how much she thinks gays are wrong and evil and all that kind of stuff. She's lived with those beliefs for almost 40 years. I don't see her changing. I really don't."

"Doesn't your dad believe the same things?"

Tea shook her head, "No, he was never really big on it, he just went along with it to keep my mom happy. He grew up seeing things in his world that made him see that life wasn't so cut and dried or black and white, so I always thought of telling him first, but I guess I was too scared of losing him."

"Well, I know this might be a bad idea, but I'd be happy to come with you today after school and give you moral support with your family." Michelle said, wanting to do anything to help.

Tea smiled at Michelle, "Thanks, that's actually really sweet, but I think that would just make things worse. If my mom saw us holding hands are standing too close she'd have a heart attack or grab a knife from the cupboard, but either way it's best if I do this alone."

"Okay. I'm going to talk to Tony about this. Let me handle this for you. Please?" Michelle said, not willing to take no for an answer.

"I guess so. I don't want to see him anyway." Tea let out a sigh and jumped up on the hood of the car, "This has been one very busy day, so much drama in so little time. Are you sure you want to deal with this every day?"

"If you're part of it then yes I do." Michelle replied quickly, her big smile covering her face, "Nothing that's happened today has changed how I feel. I enjoy being around you, I love spending time with you, I really enjoyed kissing you, so I don't want this to end at all."

"That's really good to hear and I need good news about now."

Michelle turned when she heard the buzzer go off, "Well, I guess it's time to finish the rest of the day. Are you up for it? We could skip if you want."

"I'd love to, but I don't think I should, not with the parents on my case right now. I need to be as angelic as possible until this passes over."

"Okay, let's go." Michelle took Tea's hand and wrapped her arm around her waist and the two girls walked slowly towards the school, ready to face any challenge as long as they were together.

** The end**.

I ended it here for now, but I think of it as the end of an episode not the end of the season. I believe there's a lot more story left for these two girls and if there's enough interest I'd be more than happy to continue it. Let me know with a review or an email. Thanks for reading.

PS: for the person wondering about Tea's dad and Tony, I like Tea's dad a lot and don't see him being an asshole at all and think he will be instrumental in bringing peace to the family. While Tony is just pissed off right now, but I don't see him as a villain, just a guy who had his pride hurt, but I don't see him being that way for long and I don't see him being an issue with the girls as the story moves forward. I think Tea and Michelle will have more than enough problems dealing with their newfound relationship status and Tea's unease at the word 'we'.


End file.
